spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Codman's Bureau Arena
The is an arena located in eastern Bikini Bottom that has housed several events since its opening and use in the early and mid-1900's. A little over three decades after the colonization of Bikini Bottom itself, the company was made to aid foreigners and unemployed fish to find opportunites within the island itself. Since the island was still young and developing, there were ample opportunities that were not as apparent due to lack of mass media, which the company helped with. The arena was produced as a meeting grounds for the Codman's Bureau, the aforementioned bureau that aided with employment opportunities. The arena was founded and funded by Anthony Phillip Codman (1865-1939), as was the bureau. History The Codman's Bureau was established in 1897, seventeen years after the colonization of Bikini Bottom. With the mass amounts of immigration from other countries, especially that of the Anemone Coast Republic and Porposia, the bureau was to aid the expansion of employment opportunities for fish from other countries and the unemployed already within the borders of Bikini Bottom. The company especially focused on mass media and advertisement, for lack of advertising methods were present during the 19th and early 20th century. The bureau used "plants", which were fish that were placed at specific, mostly busy venues to inform other fish of employment opportunities near. The bureau also used newspapers and flyers to make its message and employment widely known. Anthony P. Codman, the bureau's founder, was of economic tenure during his residence in Herrington. He used these ideals of a smooth, well-oiled economic balance through a strong workforce to power a country, thus the bureau's message and goals were constructed. The was opened on March 18, 1912, about fifteen years after the bureau's founding. The arena was constructed to hold mass meetings for the civilians and government officials of Bikini Bottom. The arena seats about seven thousand fish, without the addition or use of the box seats. Construction of the arena began around 1910, providing more employment opportunities for unemployed Bottomites. After the construction was complete in 1912, the arena was used mainly for town meetings and informal events, such as indoor sports that were becoming increasingly popular. In fact, the game of "puck-sling" was invented in this arena after one of the players accidentally hit a hockey puck in mid-air and it went into the opposite team's goal. Today, the arena is used for mainly informal events, such as venues for concerts, stage theatre, and wrestling. Appearance The arena is shaped in a concave manner, in which the bottom of the arena protrudes outwards and becomes more titled toward the roofing. The frontal part of the arena has very few windows, in which most of them are located toward the top. Instead of doors, there is one large arch as the opening. This arch was placed there because Codman wanted the entrance to symbolize a gateway of promise, instead of doors, which are relatively harder to get through, to block the "gateway". Inside, there is a hallway stretch that leads directly to the stairs of the open arena. However, doors are present down the hallway that lead to different areas of the arena itself. Inside, there are fifteen total exits in the open arena. The arena's named is spelled in neon letters, centered between the arch and the roof. Modern uses This arena first appeared in the pilot episode of Bracket Battles. It is to have other appearances in fanon works produced by Sci Brands Productions. It appeared in the special SpongeBob Attempts to Play Arena Football. Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:MrScience12 Category:Bracket Battles Category:Locations